La fotógrafa y los caballeros de Bronce
by Princess OC
Summary: Una especie de remake de este gran anime, con dos OC, acontecimientos nuevos y demás PD: si lo ven igual que los capítulos no es malo...Solo los use de referencia. Aunque solo se vean 3 personajes en la lista, se encuentran todos en la historia...Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, GRACIAS
1. Capítulo 1

La fotógrafa y los caballeros de bronce

 _Por fin…..una historia larga muy larga, y como lo falta el personaje creado por mí (_ _y la más famosa que esta_ _) he decidido hacer este proyecto. Me guiare en los capítulos de Saint Seiya y como hay que aclarar, no son míos los personajes, los diálogos originales, la trama original del anime ni del "programa" en cuestión todo esto pertenece a Masami Kuromada lo único original seria las personajes que agregare y algunos acontecimientos que saldrán de la imaginación, espero les entretenga._

 **Capítulo 1: Las leyendas de una nueva era**

En las calles de Japón reinaba el silencio y no es porque el lugar este sin personas o nadie viva en este lugar es solos que los habitantes están atentos a un torneo que se está realizando, dentro del recinto donde se lleva a cabo vemos a dos jóvenes luchando uno de armadura morada y el otro de armadura anaranjada, este último golpeaba al primer joven mencionado dejándolo muy mal herido, la gente gritaba de preocupación, de ánimo nadie sabía.

En las gradas había una joven de cabellos morados observando la pelea con una expresión de indiferencia, mientras en el ring el malherido saca fuerzas para esquivar los golpes del otro y le da una patada en el rostro y continuos golpes y patadas hasta dejarlo en el piso, pero al parecer sigue teniendo fuerzas y se levanta colocando una posición de combate al igual que su contrincante.

En ese momento la joven ha avanzado hasta el borde de su "cabina"

?: _Abuelo ya ha comenzado la batalla entre los caballeros para ganar la armadura de oro, tu sueño se convierte en realidad, siguiendo tus deseos garantizare la limpieza de esta lucha. Espero que esta noticia te haga feliz allá arriba, Seiya porque te haces desear tanto es necesario que vuelvas a Grecia con la armadura de Pegaso lo antes posible_.

En otro lugar

Se ve un coliseo con poca gente cabe mencionar y dos guerreros en la arena.

¿1: - **Han peleado contra nueve guerreros y a todos han vencido, ustedes dos son los únicos que han sobrevivido, ha llegado el momento de que luchen el uno contra el otro, el vencedor ganará la sagrada armadura de Pegaso como muestra de que es parte de los caballeros de Athena-** dice esto último apuntando la caja con la armadura en ella

Guerrero 1: - **La sagrada armadura de Pegaso, he recorrido un largo camino hasta aquí y no me iré sin ella**

El otro guerrero sonríe maliciosamente y le da un golpe en el estómago al otro dejándolo en el suelo, tomándolo con su mano (es grande por eso cabe en su mano una persona)

Guerrero 2: - **Seiya no dejare que te la lleves, esa armadura será mía ya que solo uno de los dos puede llevarla**

?2: - ¡ **CASSIO!, tramposo lo has atacado a traición**

¿: - **Él no es ningún tramposo, esto es una lucha sin cuartel, acaba con el Cassio**

Cassio: - **Ahora sentirás como te trituro inútil** –ejerciendo más fuerza hace que Seiya intente escapar de su agarre- **estoy seguro que la gente se divertirá más si te hago sufrir lentamente**

?2: - **¡SEIYA!**

Cassio: - **Empezare con un oreja** \- levanta su mano desocupada y la "tira" hacia Seiya.

El sonido de corte se hace presente, unos no quieren ver y otros si pero la mayoría queda sorprendida ya que Seiya se libera de Cassio pero no se encuentra herido

Cassio: - **Mi oreja, me las vas a pagar** \- si en efecto Seiya le había cortado la oreja a Cassio

¿: - **No me imaginaba que Seiya tuviera tanto poder** \- en eso observa a la persona que vela por la seguridad de Seiya- **recuerdo que cuando era un niño nunca pudo vencer a Cassio**

Cassio: _no puedo creer que ese enano me halla arrancado la oreja_ \- piensa mientras recuerda que cuando Seiya era un niño nunca le pudo hacer daño

Seiya le invita a seguir combatiendo y Cassio se dispone a ponerse de pie y atacar a su combatiente, solo que este lo esquiva y le da una "patada voladora"

Cassio: - **No sé cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza**

Seiya: -adoptando posición de combate- **Cassio no soy tan débil como tú te imaginas y te lo demostraré** \- se acerca a su oponente y le profana varios golpes- **Por fin ha llegado la hora de darte tu merecido pero no te preocupes porque te perdonare la vida**

Espectador: - **Ha concentrado todo su poder en sus piernas y puños, es un gran guerrero**

¿: - **¿Cómo te atreves a elogiarlo?**

Espectador: - **Perdón Shaina**

Shaina: - **No te das cuenta de lo que pasara si Seiya gana la armadura**

Cassio: - **No dejare que me derrotes, la armadura sagrada es el mayor legado de ¡GRECIA!** \- levantándose de golpe y dando uno al suelo, siendo esquivado por Seiya- **Eres un invasor…no tienes el derecho de llevártela-** levantando su puño hacia Seiya y el mencionado lo detiene con una mano

Seiya: - **Creo que todavía no has comprendido, eres tú el que no tienes ningún derecho**

Cassio: - **¿Qué quieres decir?**

Seiya: - **Solo has adquirido el poder superficial de los caballeros pero ¿Alguna vez has sentido el poder del universo recorrer hasta la última célula de tu cuerpo?**

Cassio: - **¿Qué, el universo?** \- al decir esto Seiya asiente en aprobación

?2: - **Seiya**

Seiya: - **Te lo vuelvo a repetir no podrás vencerme**

Cassio: - **¿quieres que te crea que esa fuerza del universo recorre tu cuerpo? Demuéstralo**

Seiya empieza a elevar su fuerza para atacar a Cassio

Seiya: - **Dame tu fuerza Pegaso** \- se dispone a atacar al que tiene en frente, sufriendo el segundo guerrero muchas heridas, saliendo Seiya vencedor.

?1: - **Athena ha reconocido a Seiya como uno de los caballeros y como es justicia, te entrego la sagrada armadura**

Seiya: - **lo hice, lo hice por fin he conseguido la armadura** \- mientras lo dice se "abalanza" hacia la caja de la armadura

?: - **Una advertencia Seiya** \- el nombrado se da vuelta- **Desde siempre los caballeros han protegido a Athena y han peleado por la justicia, la sagrada armadura no debe ser llevada más que al servicio de la justicia y nunca por motivaciones personales-** Seiya asiente en aprobación

Shaina: - **Seiya te acordaras de esto**

Al caer la noche, Seiya se disponía a abrir la caja de la armadura pero…

¿2: - **Seiya-** el mencionado se sobresalta y se dirige a la persona que esta acostada en la cama

Seiya: - **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ahh vaya susto que me diste**

¿2: - **Recuerda que solo debes abrir la caja si es indispensable**

Seiya: - **Ya lo se**

¿2: - **aunque comprendo cómo te sientes**

Seiya: - **Enserio ¿comprendes? Jajajaja**

¿2: - **Solo se usara cuando un caballero esté en peligro** \- para en seco su habla

Se ve a Seiya junto ¿2 (perdonen es que hasta que digan los nombres estará así) corriendo cuesta abajo o mejor…

Persona 1: - **De prisa van ahí delante**

Seiya: - **Espera, espera Marín** \- dice antes de casi caerse- **¿Me dices porque escapamos?, no podemos regresar sin ningún problema, OYE** \- pero Marín no le hace caso y sigue corriendo

Marín: - **Mañana puedes estar muerto, sigue corriendo**

Seiya: - **¿Qué?**

Marín: - **¿Acaso crees que Shaina y sus secuaces te dejaran que lleves la sagrada armadura?** \- deteniéndose de golpe, haciendo que Seiya se golpeara con ella y cayera como una tortuga

Seiya: - **Marín, ¿Por qué te detuviste?**

Marín: - **Ya es tarde… ahí viene**

Seiya: - **¿Qué?** \- dándose vuelta ve que Shaina se acerca, así que decide encararla- **Oye ¿Por qué me estas persiguiendo? Yo no hice ninguna trampa, eres testigo de que he ganado esa sagrada armadura justamente**

Shaina: - **Marín… ¿Por qué estas protegiendo a Seiya?** \- la aludida sigue en silencio- **Me lo entregas o es que prefieres luchar contra mí para salvarle** \- y sigue la mencionada sin dar respuesta hasta que levanta la voz

Marín: - **¿Para qué?, yo no le debo nada** \- retirándose

Seiya: - **EH, ¿Qué dijiste?**

Marín: - **Seiya si quieres regresar con vida tendrás que luchar y vencer a Shaina**

Seiya ve a Shaina y se paraliza, dándole oportunidad a ella para atacarle y dejarlo caer a unos metros de donde antes estaba, levantándose rápidamente

Seiya: - **No hay alternativa, si lo que quieres es luchar pues lucharemos hasta el fin** \- se dispone a atacarla pero le retiene lo ataques riéndose ya que no le afecta en absoluto

Shaina golpea a Seiya, sacándole la caja de la armadura y casi sin energías se arrastraba hasta la sagrada armadura y así abrir la caja, al abrirla, que da impresionado y se coloca la armadura de Pegaso, pensando en sí que se había convertido en el hombre más fuerte del universo con la armadura, Shaina se sorprende por el poder que emanaba su contrincante y fue herida por un puñetazo veloz.

Shaina: - **¿Dónde estás Seiya?**

Seiya: - **Aquí estoy** \- en efecto estaba arriba de Shaina y ella estaba bastante sorprendida por que Seiya tenía la armadura puesta y Marín aunque no lo demostrara con palabras estaba orgullosa de eso

Shaina: - **Vamos a ver qué haces con ella… A mí COBRA-** ambos saltan para golpearse pero ella tuvo ventaja ya que la armadura no protege todo el cuerpo de Seiya, dándole un golpe en el estómago, como resultado cae y así Shaina lo pisa constantemente luego llegando los secuaces que los seguían pisando, uno de ellos lo levanta pero lo único que consigue es soltarlo rápidamente, su cosmos se incrementaba rápidamente logrando así de un solo golpe derribar a todos los recién llegados

Shaina: - **Es más rápido que el trueno, no lo veo** – En eso la máscara que poseía Shaina se rompió en dos dejando al descubierto su rostro- _ha conseguido arrebatarme la máscara_

Seiya: - **Vaya miren quien está aquí, con esa máscara pareces el diablo pero en persona no pareces** \- retirándose del lugar

A la mañana siguiente Seiya se despide de Marín para irse rumbo a Japón.

 _Espero apoyen este "proyecto"_


	2. Capítulo 2

_HE VUELTO con el capitulo 2... Vamos a leer_

 **Capítulo 2: Cuando Seiya viste la armadura de Pegaso**

En Japón sigue en el primer combate, el caballero de armadura morada ataca al de armadura anaranjada dejándolo semiconsciente, el público en las gradas se emociona pero no por mucho tiempo ya que el caído se vuelve a levantar, dándonos a conocer sus constelaciones: el de armadura morada la constelación de unicornio y el de armadura naranja la del león la pelea continua hasta que la constelación de león cae dándole la victoria a la constelación de unicornio

- **Como se ve en el tablero el caballero de León ha sido derrotado esto significa que Jabu de Unicornio queda clasificado para la siguiente ronda**

Mientras en una mansión alejada del combate

\- _Abuelo… hoy el torneo se ha desarrollado sin ningún accidente… vez como todo va bien, por favor protege de que mañana siga así_ \- en eso tocan la puerta- **Adelante** \- Se abre la puerta dejándonos ver a un mayordomo calvo

\- **Señorita, ya ha llegado Seiya**

\- **Ahora mismo voy** \- al llegar donde se encuentra el recién llegado- **Seiya, cuanto me alegro de verte, deja esa armadura y descansa para el combate de mañana** \- dejando sorprendido a Seiya

\- **¿Combate?**

\- **Veo que todavía no sabe nada, ¿no le has explicado nada Tatsumi?**

\- **Señorita discúlpeme pensé que le agradaría explicárselo usted misma esa noticia**

\- **Comprendo, debes saber que el desafío galáctico es el mayor torneo entre caballeros del mundo, todos los campeones entran aquí, hoy ha comenzado, en tu primer combate te enfrentaras a….**

\- **Al caballero del oso** \- Termina la oración Tatsumi

\- **Estoy segura que será un combate apasionante ¿Tú qué opinas?**

- **Ja, ni hablar** \- dejando confundidos a los dos presentes- **no voy a pelear porque no tengo ningún interés en participar en un espectáculo como ese**

Tatsumi enojado por las palabras del menor- **¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!** \- se dirige hacia Seiya- **Debes tenerle respeto a la señori….** \- intenta tomar al que tiene al frente pero lo único que consigue es que lo derribe con una sola mano

\- **Yo no le debo nada a esta señorita, quiero ver a Mitsumasa Kido**

- **No puedes verlo, mi abuelo murió hace casi 5 años**

\- **¿Qué dices?** \- ahora ya se encuentra impactado

\- **Un año después de que te fueras a Grecia le llego súbitamente una enfermedad**

\- **Así que ha muerto** \- más que una pregunta es una afirmación- **Se lo merecía, después de todas las penalidades que hizo pasar a tanta gente a lo largo de su vida** \- en eso Tatsumi se levanta bastante molesto

\- **No te permito hablar así** \- iba a encarar a Seiya pero este le detiene

\- **Ya que tú eres su nieta, posiblemente me puedas cumplir la promesa que él me hizo**

\- **¿Una promesa?**

\- **Yo tengo una hermana cuando nuestros padres murieron a tu abuelo no se le ocurrió nada mejor que separarnos…Me obligo a ir a Grecia y a realizar el aprendizaje de caballero y me prometió que si volvía con la armadura me permitiría volver a verla**

 **\- Sí, creo recordar**

\- **He traído la armadura, quiero ver a mi hermana**

\- **No levantes la voz, Seiya** \- el mencionado dirige su vista a la persona que ha llegado- **Si tienes miedo de participar en este torneo no tienes el derecho de usar esa armadura**

\- **¿Quién eres tú?**

\- **Es que no me reconoces, soy Jabu el caballero de unicornio**

\- **Así te recuerdo Jabu**

\- **Te prohíbo que trates mal a alguien con la categoría de la Señorita, arrodíllate ante ella y pídele perdón y debes entregar la armadura**

- **Jabu tiene razón, has lo que te dice**

\- **¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? No tengo la intención de entregar la armadura hasta que me haya cumplido la promesa**

\- **Valla, parece que no quieres hacerme caso, no digas que no te advertí, has vuelto a emplear ese tono familiar con ella y te dije que no lo hicieras** \- Lanzándole un golpe a Seiya y este lo detiene

\- **Jabu, te comportas como un perrito faldero que mueve la cola ante su dueña, si no mal recuerdo ese comportamiento lo tenías hace tiempo. Lo que no me explico es como te pudiste inspirar en el unicornio sería más apropiado una rana ¿No crees?**

\- **¿Vas a callarte? Aunque han pasado seis años no has cambiado en nada sigues teniendo la misma arrogancia y agresividad, así que voy a enseñarte a respetar a la señorita**

\- **Basta ya** \- intentando calmar la tensión en el ambiente

\- **Si es por usted señorita…**

\- **¿Acaso tienes la intención de desobedecerme?** \- dejando a Jabu molesto y negando que no la desobedecería- **Si quieres combatir con él, tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo en el torneo según las reglas del desafío galáctico**

\- **Ya estoy harto de todo esto, te he dicho que no he venido aquí para pelear ni para participar en un espectáculo así que llévame con mi hermana y te daré la sagrada armadura**

\- **Créeme Seiya no tengo la menor idea de donde está tu hermana** \- dejando al susodicho en shock- **Un tiempo después de que te fueras a Grecia desapareció del orfanato en donde estaba**

Seiya que ya se encontraba shockeado empieza a recordar cuando se separó de su hermana

\- **Te lo suplico cálmate por favor te aconsejo que no vayas a buscarla, es peligroso**

\- **¿Por qué?**

\- **El mundo es muy grande entiéndelo aunque dediques todo el tiempo en buscarla no es seguro que la encuentres además es difícil que aun este con vida** \- recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta- **Te propongo un pacto, si resultas vencedor en el torneo y ganas el desafío galáctico la fundación se encargara en buscarla, ¿Qué respondes? Es una propuesta generosa**

Seiya intenta irse pero Jabu le lanza un ataque dejando la caja de la armadura unos centímetros atrás de Seiya, este último se enoja, lanza un golpe daña a Jabu y a la pared después del incidente se fue.

En la tarde Seiya fue al orfanato donde había estado junto a su hermana, encontrándose con una amiga de infancia Minho

\- **Vaya sorpresa que me has dado, no esperaba que volvieras por aquí**

\- **Yo pensaba lo mismo ¿Por qué sigues aquí?**

\- **Tu sabes me quede sin familia ni amigos en el mundo, le pregunte al director si podía trabajar aquí y le pareció bien**

\- **Minho**

\- **Si**

\- **Perdóname que insista pero ¿no sabes donde pudo ir mi hermana?** \- tomándola de los hombros **\- Algún indicio algo**

\- **Tranquilo Seiya-** ya empezando a llorar- **Estoy muy triste de que no pueda ayudarte a encontrar a Seika, perdona**

\- **No te pongas triste, soy yo el que tiene que disculparse, trata de entenderme si venia al orfanato pensé que tendría alguna pista**

\- **Si participas en el torneo de caballeros sé que te será mucho más fácil de encontrarla, no importa donde se encuentre te acabara viendo en la televisión**

\- **Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso** –Seiya ya de buen humor

\- **Tienes que ser prudente**

\- **Claro-** tomando las manos de Minho- **Gracias, hasta la vista**

\- **¿Así que vas a participar en el torneo?** \- apareciendo de repente una joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verdes sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica, en vista de cualquiera es una hermosa muchacha

\- **Si eso hare y ¿Quién eres?**

\- **Mi nombre es Gwendolyn, o Gwen que es más fácil**

\- **¿Para qué quieres a Seiya?**

\- **Me explico, trabajo es el diario local de este lugar y como me pidieron que saque fotos del torneo galáctico, necesito tener el mejor lugar y como tu participaras me preguntaba si ¿Podías llevarme?**

\- **Claro no hay problema, mi nombre es Seiya, bueno entonces somos amigos.**

\- **De acuerdo**

Ya en el torneo

\- **Señores la velada de lucha va a comenzar la pelea entre Seiya y Jaki está por comenzar**

Seiya que ya se puso la armadura va junto a Gwen a la salida

\- **Quédate cerca del ring, de ahí sacaras muy buenas fotografías**

\- **Claro, tranquilo ganaras, tienes mi apoyo** \- yéndose

Los combatientes ya están en la arena, Jaki el caballero del oso se ve confiado e intenta tomar del hombro a Seiya lo que consigue es una pequeña descarga eléctrica, el combate comienza, el primero en atacar es Seiya con una patada desde el aire, estampándola en la cara del otro adversario, este va y lo embiste pero no sucede nada, hasta que el oso toma el cuello de Seiya, ahorcándolo en el acto, intenta liberarse pero es imposible, hasta que se libera y noquea a su contrincante dejando a todos sorprendidos

\- **La pelea ha acabado el vencedor es Pegaso**

Seiya que ya bajado del ring- **¿Tomaste buenas fotos de mi triunfo?**

\- **Como no hacerlo, fue increíble, dejaste a todos sorprendidos** \- empezando a caminar solo que Seiya se adelanto

\- **Hay que tener cuidado con Pegaso** \- aunque el mencionado no haya escuchado nada, su acompañante lo hizo, dando la vista hacia donde alguien había hablado pero con tantas personas no se dio cuenta.

 _ojala les halla gustado, respuesta review_

SafiroVampiroDeGeminisBipolar: seguí tu consejo, cuesta pero lo intente

 _Nos leemos en el capitulo 3_


	3. Capítulo 3

_HE VUELTO,perdonen por dejar la historia por dos semanas pero el colegio le dio fuerte con la pruebas pero mejor antes que nunca_

 **Capítulo 3: El caballero de los hielos**

Seiya y Gwen ya afuera del coliseo intentan irse, vieron una moto la hicieron parar pero les hizo broma y se fue, Seiya lo alcanzo y se fue pero Gwen quedo

- **Sera mejor irme a descansar** \- empieza a caminar- **Seiya tiene a muchos que enfrentar Ahh, mientras más enemigos tenga él tendré personas para hablar, pero algo no me cuadra.**

En el puerto Minho y 3 niños esperan a que llegue Seiya, luego de que llegara el susodicho fueron a la habitación donde se quedaría

\- **Es perfecto este lugar, justo lo que quería**

\- **Que bueno que te gusta, el lugar pequeño pero la vista es hermosa**

\- **Alguien ya te trajo las maletas que lastima a mis amigos y a mí nos habría gustado ayudarte con la mudanza**

\- **No puedo creer que le di la mano al caballero Pegaso**

- **Él no te dio la mano, solo te ayudo a salir del agua**

\- **Parece que te gusta estropear los sueños de los demás**

\- **Perdona no volveré a hacerlo** \- y todos empiezan a reír

En la mansión de la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido, la señorita está en el balcón tomando té cuando llega Tatsumi a entregarle el periódico, tomándolo entre sus manos

\- **El torneo ha llegado a todo el mundo y todos están atentos a este, las fotos son tomadas cerca del ring, no dejamos que los fotógrafos entren hasta allí**

\- **Lo que sucede es que el caballero de Pegaso llevo a una joven hasta el ring, ella es la fotógrafa de este periódico-** Señalandola imagen de Gwen que aparece en primera plana

\- **Cambiando de tema, ¿aún no han llegado el caballero del cisne y del fénix?**

\- **Aun no hemos podido comunicarnos con el fénix y el del cisne nos avisó que se retrasara**

Levantándose de su asiento- **Entiendo no obstante deben estar listos para el combate**

En una zona alejada del combate o mejor dicho en Siberia nos encontramos con un joven de cabellera rubia caminando hacia un barco congelado, rompiendo el hielo y adentrándose al buque, llegando a una habitación donde se encontraba una señora recostada al parecer era la madre del muchacho rubio, fue hasta donde estaba ella y le deposita una rosa

-orando frente a su madre- _Mama voy a participar en el torneo he de ir cuanto antes a ese lugar, he de cumplir mi nivel de caballero, adiós_ \- retirándose del lugar

Ya afuera del buque el muchacho se encuentra con respiración agitada en eso llega un pequeño niño

\- **Buenos días, has ido a despedirte de tu madre ¿verdad? Yo la cuidare mientras tú estés fuera, no te preocupes por ella**

\- **Que bueno eres**

Luego los dos van hacia el muro de los hielos eternos, donde el joven de cabello rubio rompe este muro de hace millones de años porque ahí se encontraba la armadura del cisne la cual vistió momentos después

En el coliseo

Las gradas repletas, los canales intentando buscar una buena ubicación para enfocar mejor la arena del combate, las compuertas del coliseo empiezan a cerrarse dando una proyección de un cielo estrellado, viéndose también a la organizadora de este torneo

\- **Bienvenidos a la gran cúpula del coliseo donde se celebra el gran desafío galáctico permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Saori Kido soy la organizadora de este torneo y les agradezco su presencia, como ya saben cada caballero tiene una constelación que vela por él y una armadura que lo protege, todos los caballeros que participan aquí han traído su armadura de bronce con el signo de la constelación que los protege y les da nombre para combatir por la armadura de oro. Señoras y señores espero que este torneo los apasione**

\- **Su atención por favor nuestro tercer combate en el que se enfrentaran Hidra y el Cisne sufrirá un pequeño retraso**

Gwen se acerca automáticamente a Seiya- **en otros casos las fotos no salieron como esperaba**

\- **El cisne no ha llegado, talvez le dio miedo, Hyoga ni siquiera es de aquí**

\- **¿Cómo?** \- dejando a Seiya y a Gwen con la duda

\- **No lo sabias Seiya, te creía más listo**

\- **¿Quieres decir que el caballero de los hielos es el cisne?**

\- **Exacto** \- Hyoga llega corriendo a toda velocidad- **Al fin nos encontramos Pegaso, he venido del país de los hielos para aplastarlos a todos y ganar la armadura de oro**

\- **¿Crees que me das miedo? Ya nos veremos en el combate** \- dice Jabu con gran enfado

\- **Encantado**

\- **Caballero del unicornio será mejor que deje empezar el combate** \- dice Gwen, sacando gruñidos de molestia por parte de Jabu

El combate ha comenzado Hidra es el primero en atacar con un rodillazo de lleno al estómago y después un codazo en la misma zona, luego entierra una especie de garra contra el brazo de Hyoga, pero este las saca con facilidad pero Hidra sigue golpeando al caballero del cisne

\- **El caballero del cisne es un completo alfeñique, dejarse vencer por Hidra vaya vergüenza para todos**

Gwen que está sacando fotografías del combate- **No puede perder, él tiene un haz bajo la manga** \- Jabu queda sorprendido y Seiya queda con una cara que decía que se callara- **Pobre Hidra no sabe lo que le espera**

Hyoga que ya se había cansado de que su oponente no le hiciera demasiado daño, toma el brazo de Hidra y lo congelo al igual que su armadura, dándole la victoria a Hyoga

\- **Que bueno verlos ¿A quién enviare al infierno en el próximo combate? Será a ti Pegaso o será al caballero que me da la espalda, dragón**

Miradas de odio o más bien de victoria por parte del cisne son los que llenan el lugar ¿Quién es el caballero dragón y que habilidades posee?

Espero comente este capitulo que me ayuda mucho, Nos vemos en el capitulo 4


	4. Capitulo 4

_Se que no tengo excusa por no actualizar pero...Es que me dio flojera pero aquí esta_

 **Capítulo 4: El caballero Dragón**

Otro día del torneo galáctico, como los días anteriores, la gente busca el mejor asiento para ver mejor el combate, a las afueras del coliseo, la señorita Saori Kido ha llegado al recinto percatándose de la presencia de Gwen

Saori acercándose a Gwen con una cara de victoria acumulada- **Usted debe ser la joven que ha tomado las fotografías del torneo para este periódico** -Gwen asiente en afirmación- **Te propongo algo, ¿Por qué no trabajas para nosotros?** \- ya estaban caminando en dirección a la cabina

\- **Después de este combate, hablare con mi jefe, creo que le encantara la idea** \- diciendo todo con una sonrisa

\- **Me parece bien, será mejor que se apresure, el combate está por comenzar** -retirándose del lugar

\- **¿Por dónde es?**.. **.Genial me perdí** -corriendo para encontrar el lugar en donde se encuentra Seiya y daba vueltas por todo el lugar

Mientras Gwen corría para buscar donde estaba la entrada al ring, un caballero va en dirección opuesta, sin haberlo planeado ambos se cruzan y automáticamente Gwen se detiene y el caballero también y cruzan miradas, casi a cámara lenta

\- **Disculpa ¿Dónde queda la entrada al ring?**

\- **Déjame decirte que vas en dirección opuesta** \- diciendo todo serio y caballeroso- **Sígueme pero antes ¿tú eres la que siempre esta con Pegaso?**

\- **Si, él me ha ayudado con todo esto** \- caminando al lado del caballero- **¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

\- **Shiryu el caballero del Dragón** **y ¿el tuyo jovencita?**

\- **Mi nombre es Gwendolin pero llámame Gwen** \- ya estaban a punto de llegar- **Sera mejor que vaya con Seiya hasta parece que es mi hermano sobreprotector, Que te vaya bien en el combate caballero Shiryu**

Shiryu que de por si tenía la cabeza en otro sitio menos aquí ahora la perdió completamente, se ve que Gwen tiene algo especial pero no lo descifra, mientras con Seiya que ya estaba en el ring observo como su oponente tomo posición de combate

Seiya comienza atacando mientras su oponente esquiva sus ataques y comienza a atacar también, Shiryu da un puñetazo en el estómago de Seiya dejándolo en el suelo, todos ya estaban celebrando cuando…

\- **Shiryu** \- al parecer esa voz es familiar para Shiryu

\- **Es Shunrei** \- en eso se ve una hermosa joven de cabello azulado y ojos azul marino- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** -Shunrei corre hacia el ring- **¿Ha sucedido algo hermana?**

®- **Si, el maestro**

\- **El viejo maestro** \- la sorpresa en el rostro de Shiryu es notoria- _Se lo debo todo y está a punto de morir_ _ **.**_ **No te preocupes enseguida iremos a su lado**

Seiya se había puesto de pie con dificultad

\- **Te has levantado** -dirigiéndose a Shunrei- **Espérame antes tengo que terminar este combate, no tardare mucho**

\- **No me subestimes Dragón**

\- **solo me basta con un golpe para que no te levantes jamás, tiembla ante el golpe del dragón** \- preparándose para lanzar su golpe, al hacerlo deja a Seiya mal herido y a un público más que alterado, pero Seiya se levanta otra vez- **Es imposible, nadie puede resistirse de la furia del dragón**

\- **No pienso perder este combate… ahora me toca a mí** \- atacándolo con su ataque meteoro de Pegaso pero al Dragón no le hace efecto ya que sus golpes fueron rechazados por el escudo del otro

\- **Es que no quieres entenderlo, la armadura del dragón no está hecha de metal ordinario, la enviaron los dioses a las montañas donde reina la leyenda del dragón, mi maestro me explico que el torrente que corre en ese lugar había sido formado por todas las estrellas que cayeron sobre la Tierra el escudo reposaba en el lecho del torrente y fue durante siglos que fue alimentado por la luz de las estrellas. Se volvió tan duro que el mejor diamante y para poder vencerme deberás romper la armadura y eso es imposible** -lanzándole un golpe a Seiya que intenta evitar pero rompe la armadura de su brazo derecho y mandando a Seiya al suelo

Seiya quien de por si estaba medio muerto se puso de pie nuevamente

\- **No tiene posibilidad de vencer, no puede atacar ni de defenderse**

Hyoga que estaba detrás de Jabu y otros dos caballeros toma la palabra- **Sin embargo hay una forma de vencerlo** \- tomando la atención de los tres presentes y de Gwen que estaba del otro lado- **Estoy seguro que Pegaso ha averiguado esa manera**

Desde el ring vemos a Seiya con una gran confianza y a un Shiryu con una preocupación latente

\- **Te voy a ganar porque ya sé cómo romper esa armadura** \- se lanza al escudo del dragón y logra romperlo dejando a todos asombrados, dándose también la cámara lenta

\- **No comprendo que hace ahora**

\- **Tal parece que nunca lo entenderás, miren Shiryu lanza un golpe e intenta tener su cabeza entre el puño y su escudo** \- al parecer el mismo dragón despedazó su escudo así Gwen saca sus conclusiones

\- **Era fácil de adivinar, escuchen ¿Qué pasaría si el escudo más sólido del mundo se enfrenta a la jabalina más sólida del mundo? Seiya tuvo que conocer esa leyenda y le sacó provecho**

Seiya al parecer le quedan muy pocas energías y que da tendido en el suelo, las miradas de terror se observan en el público

\- **Shunrei-** Shiryu toma la atención de la nombrada- **Quisiera acompañarte en este momento pero no puedo, creo que el combate va a durar demasiado**

\- **¿Para qué te quedas? Él no se levantara-** le consulta Shunrei

\- **NO LO SUBESTIMES** -Gwen toma la curiosidad de todo el coliseo- **Seiya tiene voluntad de pelea y tiene algo que lo hace seguir y luchar hasta la muerte** \- dirigiéndose a Seiya- **Caballero tú me lo dijiste, me explicaste que querías encontrar a tu hermana y dejar orgulloso a tu maestra, necesitas levantarte deja todo en esta pelea**

\- **Tienes razón** \- levantándose milagrosamente- **No tengo derecho a perder**

Shiryu despojándose de su armadura- **Ahora que mí escudo está roto, la armadura no sirve de nada, de todos modos te venceré y te enviare al infierno**

Seiya quitándose también su armadura - **No quiero ganarte teniendo la ventaja**

\- ¡ **Esos dos están dementes!** \- grita exaltada Gwen

\- **No tiene caso, esos dos quieren morirse, Shun tal parece que eres igual-** Dice Jabu señalando al caballero de armadura rosada

\- **Prefiero que dejen el combate pero será imposible** \- arrodillándose- **Te lo suplico que no se mueran**

Los dos combatientes han tomado posición de combate nuevamente ¿Quién de los dos ganara?

 _Quiero explicar la situación de Shunrei en esta historia, sé que esta al final de Saint Seiya se queda con Shiryu pero aquí es diferente…Es su hermana, si es raro pero siempre los vi así._

 _Intentare actualizar cada semana o cada dos semanas. Espero dejen su reviews que me ayuda mucho, hasta el capitulo 5_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5: La resurrección del Dragón**

Los dos combatientes han tomado posición de combate nuevamente

La gente ya posee temor de saber que pasara después al igual que los demás caballeros. Shiryu comienza el ataque con patadas y puños pero Seiya los esquiva y se va al ataque, tiempo después se detienen dejando consternado al publico

\- **¿Por qué se han detenido?** \- pregunta Gwen

\- **Se están estudiando intentan buscar sus puntos débiles**

Seiya ataca con su meteoro Pegaso pero el Dragón los esquiva rápidamente

\- **¿Me crees lo bastante estúpido como para detener tus meteoros con las manos desnudas? Ningún ser humano puede hacerlo. Solo he clasificado tus golpes**

Seiya atónito responde- **¿Qué dices?**

\- **Es muy fácil, algunos tenía que esquivar y otros detener, ahora sufrirás la cólera del dragón**

\- **Seiya está perdido** \- comenta Jabu

Pero Shiryu cae de rodillas al suelo ya que tal parece que un meteoro logro golpearlo, Seiya vuelve a atacar y Shiryu salta para esquivarlos golpes pero vuelve a caer

\- **Shiryu, he descubierto tu punto débil**

\- **¿Qué?** \- ahora es el dragón el impactado

\- **Para atacarme estas obligado a bajar la guardia y en ese momento acabare contigo** \- con esa declaración el Dragón que da en shock

Los dos se disponen atacar al contario, Shiryu le da su golpe en la cara y Seiya…En el punto débil del dragón cayendo este fuera del ring y Seiya adentro dejando vencedor a Pegaso pero estaba bastante mal

\- **Que lo lleven inmediatamente al hospital de la fundación, quiero conocer su estado lo antes posible ¿entendido Tatsumi?**

\- **Si señorita**

Mientras los doctores revisan a ambos caballeros, Seiya necesita transfusión de sangre y demás mientras que a Shiryu…

Doctor impactado con lo que ve- **Se le detuvo el corazón**

Shunrei quien estaba al lado de su hermano vio cómo se llevaban a Seiya y va tras el

- **Esperen, esperen deben ayudarle o morirá**

\- **Pero ¿Quién es usted señorita?** \- consulta un segundo doctor

Shunrei arrodillándose junto a Seiya- **Tu eres el único que puede salvarle**

Gwen que había llegado para ver a su amigo- **¿Existe una manera de salvar a Shiryu?**

Shunrei asiente en aprobación - **El gran maestro me dijo que si al corazón de un caballero se detiene es posible hacerlo revivir si recibe un golpe con la misma potencia del que le detuvo** \- dirigiéndose a Seiya con lágrimas en los ojos- **No queda tiempo es necesario que el corazón empieza a latir antes de 4 minutos o sino la muerte es inevitable…Te lo suplico caballero ayudale** -colocandose a llorar, el doctor la aleja de Seiya e intentan llevárselo, Gwen que en ese momento estaba al lado de ella empezó a llorar

\- **Déjenme regresar** \- Seiya lo dice en susurro- **Voy a ayudar al caballero**

\- **¿Se ha vuelto loco? Es que quiere morir**

\- **Déjeme doctor, debo ayudarlo nunca quise que muriera**

Todo el público atento a lo que sucederá a continuación, Seiya con dificultad se coloca de pie mientras Shun toma a Shiryu colocándolo de espaldas

\- **Un hombre normal no lo soportaría solo un caballero puede dar un golpe con tal violencia, caballero golpea a Shiryu en la espalda con la mano derecha debe ser un golpe como el anterior no debes fallar**

\- **Espera un poco Seiya estas muy cerca, el golpe podría romperle el corazón**

\- **Gracias por traumarme Cisne** \- dice Gwen con esa imagen en la cabeza

Seiya vuelve a caer, la gente eufórica ayudaba con ánimos a este. Vuelve a ponerse de pie y lanza un golpe al lugar indicado mandando a volar a Shiryu y Shun

\- **Lo has conseguido, su corazón ha vuelto a latir** \- dice Shun con alegría

\- **¡EL CABALLERO DEL DRAGÓN VIVE!**

El coliseo ha explotado de felicidad, los caballeros felices, Shunrei y Gwen con lágrimas pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad

Hyoga se dirige a Gwen y la abraza- **Debes calmar tu llanto, Shiryu ha vuelto a la vida**

Gwen se sonroja inmediatamente y se suelta de cisne- **primero no hagas eso, segundo estoy feliz porque ha revivido y de que no hubieran victimas en este torneo**

\- **Te comprendo a la perfección**

\- **¿Seamos amigos? Si sé que tuvimos un "mal comienzo"**

\- **Perfecto…Nos vemos mañana, te aconsejo que vayas mañana a donde Shiryu para visitarle.**

Una amistad nace y el combate sigue ¿Quién peleara ahora?

 _Sigo viva luego de dos meses sin escribir que tiempo._

 _Nos vemos en el capítulo 6_


End file.
